


They Couldn't Have Been More Wrong

by MalsWords



Series: Still In Love With You [2]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Biting, Choking, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behaviour, Shameless Smut, Trust, character study disguised as smut, erotic asphyxiation, sex is a conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalsWords/pseuds/MalsWords
Summary: Hey, this is even smuttier than the last one. Some people asked for more, and this ship is like the sahara, so have some trustfucking.- - -Hyde bites.





	They Couldn't Have Been More Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> _They said we were too young_  
>  _To know if it was true love_  
>  _They couldn't have been more wrong_  
>  _I still love you_  
>  _I'm still in love with you_  
>  _If we give one more shot_  
>  _We'll know if it's real or not_  
>  _This feeling's way too strong_  
>  _I still love you_  
>  _I'm still in love with you_  
>  Still In Love With You - Norma Jean Martine  
> 

At first it bothered him, the way they’d be having a good time and then suddenly Hyde clamps down hard enough to bruise, hard enough to shock Eric out of whatever high or buzz they were sharing at the moment. Once they figured out how to keep the marks away from where others would see them, he was a bit more comfortable with it. It still hurt, but it also sent a jolt through him; that this was some sort of dominance thing, that Hyde was rough and possessive.

It was good Hyde kept his nails short, because otherwise they wouldn’t be able to hide what they were doing, Eric would look like he lost a fight with a wildcat. He doesn’t question it, and if he’s honest with himself, he’s learned to like it. It’s amazing how associating things with electric, incredible sex slowly makes them something you crave, something you can’t get enough of.

Hyde has Eric crowded up against the door of his bedroom closet, posters crinkling against his lean back. His parents were out for the night, thank God, because there was no way he would be letting out these noises if they weren’t. He had even bolted and secured his window, and drawn the shades.

“Come on Forman, fuck, you know I love it when you mewl like a god damned kitten.” Hyde huffs into his neck, and Eric shudders again. It’s amazing how everything Hyde chastises him for in front of their friends makes him all hot and messy once they were alone and half-dressed. Hyde grinds against him again and he whines, high in his throat, and Hyde drops his head to kiss along his collar bone, holding Eric’s stiff bulge against him by his belt loops. Eric feels like he’s simultaneously on fire and floating. 

Every nerve is blown and he can’t take it anymore. “Hyde please, man, I’m dyin’.” 

Hyde hums and bites down on the skin he’s teasing and Eric shouts. It’s a very manly and dignified sound, thank you very much. The other boy rewards him by sinking to his knees and nipping along the line of Eric’s pants, and he fails to resist digging his fingers into Hyde’s hair. He knows he’ll get a lecture about messing it up after, but he also knows that if he waits, through the delirium, and --

Hyde laps his tongue up the front of Eric’s crotch and he bucks, using the moment to tighten his fists in Hyde’s hair. Hyde lets out a noise caught between a hiss and a moan and stiffens. Eric releases the pressure and kneads his fingertips into Hyde’s scalp, slow, soothing motions. Hyde moans against his crotch again and Eric feels high as fuck. He wasn’t quite a master of Hyde’s weird pain-pleasure balance thing yet, but he was getting pretty good at judging; the more Hyde sunk in teeth, the more receptive he’d be to things like having his hair yanked back so Eric could bite at his lips.

Eric didn’t always get it right, but Hyde was never mad, or disappointed, he would just grunt and shift so Eric could try something else. It was nice to not be mocked when he failed; not that Hyde mocked him much anymore.

There was a sadistic side to Hyde that nothing would ever take away, however hard the universe tried. There was also a level of understanding that came with the things Hyde all but begged him to do, that if Eric ever spoke of would destroy Hyde to his very core. Eric knew this, Hyde knew he knew this.

Certain things were off the table in fights and bickering, It was a good understanding. Hyde never pushed him too far, anymore. Not after they had sat in the basement, knees together, and Hyde had shown Eric how he liked the pressure on his throat so he could still mostly breath. Hyde had barely made it through the conversation, beet red and laughing and coughing nervously throughout. Eric had felt honoured to be trusted so much, and honestly still does.

Hyde has his pants undone and was working him out of his briefs. Eric moans and bangs his head back against the closet door, digging his nails into Hyde’s scalp and closing his eyes. The wet heat of Hyde’s mouth is amazing, and both too much and not enough at the same time. Hyde laps up the underside of his cock before taking it all in his mouth again and Eric mewls, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes, as though that would save some long lost scrap of his dignity he didn’t even want very much. Hyde is so fucking good at this.

“You’re so fucking good at this,” he whines, not taking the time to be embarrassed about how high his voice goes. “Fuck, Steven, you’re so fucking good to me.”

Hyde hums appreciatively when Eric comes, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling lecherously. Eric can barely see it through his lashes, panting deeply. He tingles down to his toes and it's pure bliss.

By the time he's recovered and standing straight again Hyde has a fistful of Kleenex he unceremoniously tosses to him.

“Such a romantic.” He grouses, but all he gets in return is a cocky raised eyebrow. It still makes him blush. Traitorous capillaries.

Hyde has retreated into the room and flopped on the bed, stroking himself lazily through his boxers. It's an impressive show of self restraint, and it's not lost on Eric.

“Such a cool guy.” He says as he shucks the rest of his clothes, moving to crawl over and straddle Hyde's lap. He hits the bed hard and Hyde presses up against him as they settle. He has his head all the way back and is watching Eric through half lidded eyes, the hunger in them unmistakable, tightly contained beneath a veneer of nonchalance.

It used to bother him, but just like the biting, Eric's grown used to the dance Hyde does of only letting his emotions show in very specific circumstances. He also learned that if he messes with this process Hyde won't show any emotion at all. It's absolutely worth letting him keep his walls up most of the time so he can experience Hyde with his eyes blown and begging. Trust.

Eric licks his lips.

“Forman, focus.” Hyde murmurs up at him, the tone much softer than the words. If Eric was feeling petty he’d get after him for it, but his mood is too good for him to bother. Instead, he plants his hands into the pillows on either side of Hyde’s face, close enough to share breath. Hyde nips him for it, sucking Eric’s lower lip into his mouth with a growl, the sound beautifully deep. It makes Erics toes curl, his dick twitching back to attention. He hisses gently when teeth are joined by blunt nails in his hips, digging into what little flesh he has there. Possessive. Hungry.

“Fuck me Forman.” Hyde whispers into his chest, and Eric’s heart leaps into his throat.

“Yeah?”

“Did I fucking stutter? Pound me like prom night, baby. Let’s get these skirts off, panty hose a-”

Eric cuts him off with a kiss that’s all tongue, only pulling back when Hyde chokes and moans in the same breath. Eventually he pulls back and shifts off Hyde’s lap for a few agonizingly cold seconds to grab the lotion from his drawer. Hyde shucks his boxers and tugs off his shirt while Eric’s rummaging, but somehow still looks cool and composed when Eric slides back over. He looks a little less composed when Eric hoists his thighs up over Eric’s, and looks even less so when Eric leans forward to press soft kisses against his mouth while pressing his lotion slicked fingers against his ass.

Hyde hisses and swears as he slowly slides in, and it’s music to Eric’s ears. Hyde gets so god damned loud when he’s feeling comfortable, and it’s a fucking treat.

“Fuck yeah Forman.” Hyde urges, pulling the pillow up around his face so he can turn away and bury it, “Fuck, you-- You feel good.”

“You’re so warm” Eric confesses, curling his fingers and pressing against Hyde’s soft flesh. Hyde squirms and swears again, and Eric hooks his fingers against the ring of muscle at Hyde’s entrance, pulls against it and preens as Hyde’s whining cracks and falls to a deep moan.

“Come on Forman.” Hyde hisses into the pillow, “Deflower me already.”

“I don’t think, uh, I could do that, as this isn’t the first time w-”

“Shut up, come on.”

Eric grins and complies, slicking his cock and giving himself a few smooth pumps before resting the head of his cock against Hyde’s ass. Hyde wriggles as best as he can from his position, but Eric hoists his knees up around his shoulders. He groans as he’s filled and Eric can’t get enough of it, leaning forward to rest his hands on Hyde’s chest. Hyde hisses and bucks against him at the touch, wiggling to try and get himself further on Eric’s cock than he can feasibly go. Or further down to get Eric’s hands around his neck. Eric keeps his thrusts loose and slides his fingertips along the other boy’s collar bones, digging in nails against the edge of his neck. Hyde whines and tries to bare his neck as much as he can. Finally Eric gives in and slides his fingers around Hyde’s neck, moaning from the wave of euphoria the broken noises Hyde is making cause to crash through him.

“Steven, fuck.”

The reply he gets is wordless, gruff and loud. He picks up the pace and Hyde's choked sounds rise with him, half-formed curses screamed into the pillow. Eric squeezes against Hyde's throat as he comes, fingers digging into sensitive flesh.

The euphoria burns through his gut before he gets his senses back with a jolt, lifting up to give Hyde air as he stills with a shiver. Hyde sucks it in greedily and Eric grins, cutting him off again mid-breath, pleasure and aftershock curling in his toes.

“Gonna come for me?” Eric teases, wiggling his hips for emphasis. Hyde squeezes his eyes shut and smirks, somehow.

“Gonna work for it?” He pants, and Eric grins like a wolf, sliding down to seize Hyde's soft belly in his teeth, his hand finding Hyde's cock. He's so hard it must hurt, precum dribbling from the tip. Eric wipes his thumb through it and moves a few inches over, sinking teeth in to create another welted set of crescents. Hyde is quieter, now, but his breathing is eratic and Eric knows he's close, knows he just needs something to push him over the edge.

“Please-” Hyde whines, sounding small, and Eric sinks in a third time, completing the curve along the underside of Hydes ribs. He builds up his pace quickly, pulling back to give his shoulder more room. Eric waits until Hydes fucking up into him before he strikes, dipping down to clamp onto the soft inside of Hyde's thigh. It startles him and Hyde gasps as he finally spills over, his breathing rocking his whole body.

“Fuck, fucking Hell, Forman.” He croaks, voice shot. Eric hums and licks the indented teeth marks, hoping they aren't going to bruise as dark he knows they will.

“Good?” He asks as he slides off the bed to hunt for Kleenex, his legs shaking like a baby deer's. Hyde doesn't move, working on steadying his breathing. Eric doesn't mind.

“Mhmm.” 

With a laugh Eric digs around for his shirt and eventually gives up, flopping back onto the bed beside Hyde. Hyde bonelessly throws a hand over Eric’s stomach and he laughs, letting his eyes fall closed for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys, please leave a comment if you like it!! I can never get enough of the encouragement <3


End file.
